Field
The disclosure relates to view selection for multi-camera systems.
Background
Systems employing multiple cameras are found in a wide range of applications. For example, multiple cameras may enable a user interface for detecting and identifying a user's gestures in a computing system, e.g., a video gaming or other personal computing application. Alternatively, multiple cameras may be employed in a video surveillance system, e.g., to monitor an extended field of view. In systems with multiple cameras, a particular camera may have capabilities or a field of view more suitable in a given situation than other cameras in the system.
For example, in a system employing both a color camera and an infrared camera, the color camera may afford higher resolution in normal lighting conditions, while the infrared camera may be more suitable in low light conditions. In another scenario, when each camera provides a different perspective view of a single scene, some cameras may have an obstructed (or “occluded”) view, thereby rendering other cameras of the system more suitable for capturing an image of the scene.